totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis
Louis Rafting, stereotyped as The Struggling Muse, is a character who debuted in Total Drama World Tour: Second Season by Fedora Kid. He was originally on Team Madison, but quickly became thoroughly frustrated by his female teammates, and was driven to the brink of insanity. Fellow newcomer Ethan saw this and took advantage of it by offering to swap teams with Louis, thus placing him on Team Sahara. Louis went on to become the season's runner-up, losing to classic contestant Rachael. Louis is often referred to as a drama king due to possessing a strong love of the arts, from books, to plays, to film, and often quotes famous people or fictional characters. He is 14, has copper-black hair with a golden blonde-tipped pinwheel at the front, sharp green eyes, and tan skin. He is generally very friendly and outgoing, but firm in his dislikes of certain people. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Louis was the first newcomer to step off the bus, and after a brief, awkward pause, he ultimately made a good first impression on the cast as a sophisticated and friendly young man. In his first confessional, Louis was excited to finally get the chance to travel all around the world, and, in addition to seeing the sights, get a chance to catch up on his reading. He was quick to sit down and begin reading, and when Nicole came up asking if she could sit next to him, he easily agreed. They then had a brief, pleasant discussion on the types of books they liked (or, in Nicole's case, disliked). When it came time to form the teams, most of the other girls on Madison's team insisted that Louis join due to finding him attractive, although Madison initially didn't want any boys. Eventually, she caved in to their demands, and pulled Louis over to their team before he could object. Throughout the challenge, Louis was regularly annoyed by the girls' constant gossiping about various trivial subjects from makeup, to actors, and so on. Thus, he largely sat off to the side in the submarine and didn't contribute much, while his team eventually came in last place. At the first elimination ceremony, he received the 11th Barf Bag. Episode 2 Sitting in economy-class at the beginning of the episode, Louis continued to be annoyed by his teammates' antics, from Lauren's whining to Suzie's pure stupidity. Much to his chagrin, it was revealed that these were, in fact, the official team arrangements. When the girls were trying to think of a good name, Louis tried to give his own input, only for all the other girls to shout him down. As the tightrope-walking challenge went on, Ethan noticed how thoroughly annoyed Louis was with his team, and strolled over to offer him a team switch. With Chef's consent, the two boys switched, and Louis was extremely grateful for Ethan saving him from the team, although this greatly angered Madison. When Louis finally went on the rope for his new team, Team Sahara, he made it across with ease, claiming that he had to do a similar stunt for a play, and scored the second point. With Nicole scoring the third point, Team Sahara won the first part of the challenge, and Louis was very satisfied with his team switch and the performance of his new team. However, due to successfully crossing the rope, he was ineligible to compete in the base-jumping part of the challenge, and thus had to sit out. Team Sahara went on to claim second place, sparing him from the elimination he would've faced on Team Madison. Episode 3 In a confessional in the beginning of the episode, Louis admitted that, although he was grateful for Ethan switching with him, there was still something he didn't trust about Ethan, particularly after he single-handedly took down Team Madison's leader, Madison herself. Throughout the rest of the challenge, most of the attention was focused on Mary and Anna's conflict, with Louis and Nicole sitting out the argument that caught Isaiah in the middle of it. Louis even jokingly told Nicole to wake him up when it was all over. However, due to John leading them down the wrong direction at the fork in the river, Team Sahara lost for the first time. Louis, however, received the first Barf Bag at the elimination ceremony. It was then revealed that, despite most of the heat being on Anna and Mary, Louis and Nicole were the ones who cast the swing votes that caused John's surprising elimination, ultimately blaming him for the loss rather than the two girls or Isaiah. Episode 4 In yet another opening confessional, Louis went into further detail about why he chose to eliminate John. He mentioned that he had previously been leaning towards Anna, but took into consideration the fact that John was a season winner, and thus a great threat. He also acknowledged that Mary probably hated him and Nicole for it, but simply said that's how the game is played. Later during the challenge, following Anna's elimination, Mary approached Louis and Nicole and was willing to reconcile with them over John's elimination. She ultimately convinced them that now that John was gone, Isaiah and Anna were undoubtedly the weakest players on the team, and would only hold them down in the future. She managed to persuade them that she was simply learning from the past instead of dwelling on it, and that the best plan going forward would be to eliminate Anna next time they lose. Louis and Nicole ultimately agreed, and Louis went on to make it to the final two in the challenge, opposite the newly-returned Eryn for Team Victory II. After the two of them sang a musical reprise, Hey There, Louis finally gave in when the tornado intensified, placing Team Sahara in second. Episode 5 When Ethan gave a rousing speech to the other occupants of economy-class, and ultimately proposed his plan to sabotage Team Victory II, Louis and Nicole were the only two people who didn't raise their hands in support of this notion. Unlike Nicole, Louis was firm in his defiance of this plan, calling it "a barbaric act." However, this kept him and Nicole under close scrutiny by Ethan. When it came time for the team to haggle with Rick Harrison over their object, Louis took charge of the team when Mary panicked at the fact that they only had $475.62. He took up the haggling himself, and although failed to convince Harrison to take the initial price, he reluctantly convinced everyone else on the team to agree to split the two million dollars with Harrison should any of them win. Thus, Louis got the chest from him, and they came in second once again. Episode 6 The episode opened with Ethan and Louis playing a game of chess, while Ethan explained his latest strategy to Louis: Let Team Victory II continue to win until they let their guard down, then strike. He capitalized on this by using the same strategy to defeat Louis in the chess game. When Mary and Anna got into yet another argument, this time over who would be the bungee-jumper, Louis intervened and took up the responsibility himself. With his efforts, Team Sahara managed to get all five objects and get their raft in the water second, right behind Team Victory II. However, when Ethan tricked Samantha into giving it her all in the paddling, they quickly surpassed Team Sahara and put them in third place. This ultimately resulted in Team Sahara losing the challenge, and Louis received the first Barf Bag once again. Although he and Nicole had an agreement with Mary to vote out Anna, Louis and Nicole cast the swing votes once again in yet another shocking elimination: Isaiah, who requested that the two of them - along with himself - vote him out the contest, as he could no longer stand Anna, and also felt that he was slowing the team down. Episode 7 When Anna suggested that they all use body heat to stay warm, Louis was more than willing to hug Nicole in order to do so, holding out his arms when she looked at him, and the two embraced. Before the challenge began, Louis and Mary donned the two slime-shooters for their team, with Louis suggesting that they keep Mary and Anna separated for the challenge. Thus, Louis teamed up with Anna while Mary went with Nicole. Eventually, Louis and Anna ran into Eryn and Violet as they were being chased by the creature, and Louis tried to help Eryn fend it off. They ran up a flight of stairs to a second level, only for the creature to tunnel under the floor and pull them under, first taking Eryn and Anna in this manner before finally taking Louis. Team Sahara went on to lose the challenge when Mary - their last-standing member - failed to outlast Ethan, Jessica, Matthew, and Violet. Despite Violet's medical evacuation, Team Sahara still had to eliminate one of their own. Louis and Nicole finally came through for Mary's plan and, along with Mary, voted off Anna. However, Louis stood with the rest of his teammates in objecting to Anna having to parachute out into the Antarctic wilderness, before Chef kicked her out of the Jet anyway. Episode 8 When the challenge began, and Louis was placed on a team with Ethan and Matthew, Louis admitted that he had never fired any kind of gun before, not even toy guns. Thus, Ethan had Louis test out his shooting skills with a simple paintball pistol. But to all of their surprise, Louis proved to be an avid marksman, hitting the bull's eye of a target on a tree from 70 feet away. He fired three more shots that all hit the same bull's eye dead-on. In addition to his impressive aiming skills, Louis admitted that the feeling of firing a gun - even a fake one - was invigorating, among other things. He and the blonde, burly intern Marco were named Echo Team, and given the Jeep as their main vehicle. With his precise aiming skills and stealth, Louis acted as the team's infiltrator in the girls' castle. Although his first attempt at sneaking in resulted in him being caught by Eryn, he managed to escape during an argument between her and Phil the intern. He was the one who suggested playing music during their grand final assault on the castle, as he felt that music such as Wagner would enhance the feel of the battle. Chef, overhearing this, actually managed to use this as an excuse to avoid a musical number, as long as the music played on the helicopter's loudspeaker the entire time. Louis later returned to infiltrate the castle once again during the boys' final, all-out blitzkrieg attack, only after the Jeep that he and Marco were in was sent off a cliff after a paint grenade went off in the passenger's seat and knocked Marco unconscious. Forced to abandon the Jeep, Louis sneaked into the castle and took out Steve before approaching the Grant Tower. After Eryn and Rachael were taken out by Ethan's third and final paint missile, Louis slowly sneaked up behind Mary as she fired her paint shotgun at the fleeing helicopter, firing two shots against the back of her head from his two paintball pistols simultaneously, knocking her out and sending the last member of the girls' team tumbling off the edge of the tower and into the water below. Thus, Louis won Invincibility for himself, Ethan, and Matthew, and received the first Barf Bag alongside his teammates. Episode 9 When Louis and Nicole finally met up after the challenge started, they had arrived at the garage containing one of the three advantages in the challenge, which turned out to be a white Cadillac with chandeliers crudely fashioned to the hood, a disco ball hanging from the rearview mirror, and a custom-made suspension system on the rear tires. This took them to the location of the next advantage: A tape recorder containing directions to the case's location. Just as they finished listening to it, Ethan, Jessica, and Mary all arrived in an intense three-way standoff. Although Ethan and Jessica managed to steal both the tape and the Cadillac, Louis told Nicole that he had memorized quite a bit of the tape's contents, having a very good memory. Thus, they pursued Ethan and Jessica in the golf cart and trailer that Mary had arrived in, taking all of her appropriated guns and ammunition with them. They finally caught up to the former Team Madison members just as they left the cafe with the case, and Nicole swiped the case out of Jessica's hands. This led to an intense chase down a mined road as they approached the finish line, with Louis driving while Nicole fired at their pursuers. Eventually, mines destroyed both vehicles and forced them to finish the chase on foot. Louis and Ethan engaged in a final fight over the case, with Ethan kneeing Louis in the groin to finally incapacitate him. Nicole, however, knocked him out with a barrage of paintballs and took the case, winning the challenge, Invincibility, and first-class for herself and Louis. Thus, Louis once again received the first Barf Bag, along with Nicole. Episode 10: YK2 When Nicole chose to sit out the challenge due to the embarrassment, Louis was the one who got Chef to stop insulting her, and later comforted her before they began the challenge. Later, Louis ended up bonding with Rachael, to which he confided his "girl problems." He asked Rachael for advice on how to handle the girl he was in love with, and she agreed on the condition that he tell her who it was. He told her, off-screen, and she proceeded to give him some very good advice. Eryn ultimately went on to win the challenge, and although Louis and Nicole were originally planning to vote for Ethan, she managed to convince them to go with Ethan and Jessica's plan of voting off Mary. She did so by fabricating a lie that Mary was secretly plotting revenge on Louis and Nicole for voting out John, which made perfect sense to both of them. Also, to keep the heat off Ethan, he and Jessica staged a fake conversation intended for Mary to eavesdrop on, in which Louis's name was mentioned several times. Thus, Mary cast the one and only vote for Louis, resulting in him being in the bottom two for the first time and receiving the final Barf Bag. Episode 11 Along with Rachael, Jessica, and Ethan, Louis opted to do the scavenger-hunting challenge throughout the Notre Dame cathedral, primarily due to his expertise and knowledge of the building and its secrets. He easily discovered all of the clues throughout the challenge, but was dogged at every step by Ethan, piggybacking off his skills. This culminated in a chase throughout one of the bell towers, where Louis found the final clue on one of the gargoyle statues protruding from the balcony. As he climbed out to retrieve the clue, Ethan managed to knock him off the gargoyle and leave him dangling in a precarious position. Ethan demanded the clue from Louis, pretending that he was going to save him, then pushed him off. Louis, however, was saved by Rachael, who caught him from one of the lower balconies. After shaking off the shock of the experience, he revealed that he had quickly memorized the clue before handing it over to Ethan. Thus, he led Rachael to the location of the challenge's prize: the grand organ. However, Ethan knocked out Rachael with a metal candlestick and fought with Louis all the way to the organ. After a brief scuffle, Ethan managed to gain the lead and climbed the organ's pipes, appearing to head straight for victory. However, Louis outsmarted Ethan by slamming all of the keys on the organ's keyboard at once just as he reached the top of the pipes, with the deafening sound knocking Ethan off the organ and back down to the ground. Louis then quickly scaled the pipes and retrieved the prize from one of them, claiming the second and final spot in first-class, invincibility, and the first Barf Bag in the elimination ceremony that night. Louis was now more determined than ever to get revenge on Ethan, and decided that it was not time yet for Ethan to go, for the purpose of taking out all of his support before Louis and Ethan faced off in their final duel for superiority. Thus, Louis voted for Ethan's right-hand woman, Jessica. However, through Ethan's trickery in convincing three others to vote with him, it was Nicole who was eliminated that night, devastating Louis. In their final moments together before she had to leave, Louis finally confessed his love for Nicole and kissed her. Louis promised to win the season for both of them before Nicole finally jumped out. Episode 12 Later into the challenge, Louis literally bumped into Rachael and decided to team up with her once again. They eventually managed to track down the second reactor, located on top of a tall building. When they arrived at last and found it, Louis asked if she had a coin that they could flip to decide who would deactivate it. When Rachael said no, he suggested rock, paper, scissors, and one round only. They did so, and Louis was a rock to Rachael's scissors. He then allowed her to deactivate it, admitting to the risk he was taking if it was the real one. However, having revealed that he could read Russian, he knew that the Russian writing on the side read "Fake!" Thus, he stepped back carefully before she flipped the lever, and quickly fled the scene once the gas was released, knocking her out. He admitted that he could have told her, but stated that it was a challenge he had to win. As he descended back down the fire escape, he saw Ethan wandering down the streets nearby towards the Ferris wheel. Louis managed to catch up with Ethan right after he started up the Ferris wheel, and began fighting him for the third and final time. Although Ethan managed to gain the upper hand numerous times - climbing into a moving car first and throwing Louis out of a car twice - Louis ultimately managed to outsmart him once again, due to his knowledge of Russian. Upon reading that the reactor in the moving car was a fake as well, he feigned a final attempt to defeat Ethan, and presumably let Ethan throw him out of the car before deactivating the reactor, which activated the gas and knocked Ethan out. Thus, Louis was declared the winner of invincibility and first-class. Along with everyone else, Louis voted for Ethan that night, and received the first Barf Bag of the final elimination ceremony in the season. After Ethan's unexpected trickery caused both him and Jessica to be eliminated, Louis was left to face off against Rachael in the final two. Series Finale Louis enjoyed his final day in first-class by reminiscing on all the people who had been in that cabin prior to him. He admitted in the Confessional that while he was glad to leave some things behind (mostly Chef), he'd always remember the experience for the friends he met, the places he'd seen, and the excitement of it all. When the peanut gallery was split into the two teams, Louis wound up with the significantly smaller group, with only 7 of the 23 past contestants supporting him: John, Isaiah, Anna, Mary, Nicole, Ethan, and Jennifer. By the end of the musical number The End, he gained a significant lead over Rachael in the footrace, further increasing his lead by inflating his raft first and by heading straight to shore to grab a cab after deciphering his clue, which led him to the Casa Loma further away from the heart of the city. Along the way, Nicole was dropped in from the helicopter as Louis's "lifeline," landing on top of the cab and allowing Louis to safely pull her back inside. After searching the entire first floor, Nicole gave him his hint: "I view the pride of Canada from afar...they say I'm a charm." On the way to the higher floors to get a better view of the distant city skyline, Louis figured out that the "charm" part meant the third floor (referencing the phrase "third time's a charm"), which eventually led him to the window where his next clue was hidden. However, the paper was on the outside of the window, which led to Louis grabbing a chair and breaking the window in order to retrieve it. The clue led him to the CN Tower in the heart of Toronto, where Rachael was arriving at that moment as well. After the helicopter swung in to take Nicole and Mark away, Louis and Rachael fought for the first elevator. Rachael managed to get the upper hand by mule-kicking Louis in his groin, knocking him to the ground and allowing her to steal the first elevator. Louis managed to recover quickly enough to grab the second elevator, giving chase. However, since Rachael was not as familiar with the layout of the CN Tower’s main pod, she was unaware of the fact that the elevator went all the way to the third level of the pod, and thus, she stopped at only the first level. Louis, who regularly traveled to the CN Tower, went all the way to the elevator’s maximum height of the third level, thus regaining his lead. He also decided to take full advantage of Rachael’s unfamiliarity with the tower, stealing all of the remaining red arrows on paper taped to the walls, which showed her which way to go. Thus, Louis made it to the roof first and located the two parachutes that were set aside for the final part of the challenge. Rachael caught up to him at that moment and confronted him, to which Louis responded by tossing all of the arrow papers off the roof. At that moment, Chef explained the final part of the challenge to the finalists: Use the parachutes to land on the wing of the passing Jumbo Jet, and make it to the hatch on the fuselage first in order to win. Louis threatened to toss one parachute off the roof, to which Rachael tackled him. After a brief scuffle, they both separated and put on their own parachutes. After a long standoff, Rachael made the first jump and barely managed to land on the front of the wing, dangling over the edge and dangerously in front of one of the engines, her parachute dragging behind the Jet. Louis made the next jump and actually managed to land right on the wing without even deploying his parachute. Although he appeared ready to win, Rachael pleaded with him to help her. He first advised her to cut off her parachute with the detachment cord, which she did. However, this did not help her as expected, and she continued to dangle precariously over the engine. With further pleading, Louis finally decided to help her. However, just as he pulled her up onto the relative safety of the wing, she took full advantage of the moment and kneed him in the groin once more, tossing him off the back of the wing. Louis was capable of landing safely due to still having his parachute, while Rachael continued on into the hatch. Thus, Rachael won the final challenge, the season, and the two million dollar prize. Louis was brought back aboard by Carl in the helicopter, where, despite a long, awkward, and intense standoff over her betraying him after he saved her life, he ultimately acknowledged that she had defeated him in an underhanded way, and admitted defeat. Rachael, overwhelmed by his forgiveness, accompanied by the fact that he gave her a good run and was a good friend in previous challenges, decided to shock everyone by agreeing to split the money with Louis 50-50, giving each of them a million dollars. They both then joined the entire cast (including Chef and the 6 interns) in singing the final musical number, I Wanna Be Famous, as the Jet flew off into the sunset, ending the series. Trivia *Louis is one of only five contestants to compete in only one season, the others being Anna, Eryn, Ethan, and Peter. **However, he is one of only two contestants to compete in one season, yet be on two teams, the other being Ethan. **He is one of only two one-season participants to make it to the final two, the other being Peter. *Louis is one of only four contestants to appear in every episode of TDWT, the others being Rachael, Ethan, and Jessica. **In addition, he is one of only eight contestants to appear in every episode of at least one season, along with Matthew, Violet, Mark, John, Rachael, Ethan, and Jessica. **He is one of only two one-season participants to appear in every episode of a season, the other being fellow male newcomer Ethan.